


Learning To Stay Unloved

by dontstudywritenovels



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Nurseydex, Getting Together, M/M, Talk of relationships, for tang/whiskey, insecure!tango, team bonding ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: Tango knew he could be annoying, knew the curiosity he carried for life just bugged people. He came to terms with the fact that he wasn't dating material, but the didn't mean being alone didn't hurt any less.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone reading it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+reading+it).



> So I totally do not remember writing this ? but I really wanted to share it because I love the insecure!tango trope

"Yo, Tango, join the circle, bro!" 

Tango's head whipped up as he entered the Haus, "Uh, any particular reason? Unless this is team bonding? Should I text Whiskey? I think Whiskey would-"

"Dude, chill," Nursey laughed as Dex rolled his eyes, "We're just hanging out, but, sure, invite Whiskey."

Tango bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything more as he texted Whiskey to join them at the Haus. 

The couch was taken by Dex and Nursey, their long limbs and twisted legs leaving no room for anyone else. One love seat was taken by Lardo, Ransom and Holster squished into the other. Chowder sat on the floor, resting his back on the toxic couch, while Bitty half sat on the arm of Lardo's chair. He'd never seen anyone sit on the coffee table so that seemed off limits, right? So he joined Chowder and leaned against the couch.

"So, what are we taking about?" He allowed himself to ask.

"We," Lardo began, "were talking about relationships. Since Dex and Nursey here decided to finally make it official." Chowder smiled at his two friends while Dex blushed a deep red. Tango felt himself tense, relationships weren't really his strong suit.

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Whiskey sit next to him until the brunette asked if he was okay.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Are you okay?" Tango knew he was deflecting, but he hoped Whiskey wouldn't notice. 

"So, Whiskey how was your last relationship?" That was Nursey.

Whiskey shrugged, "They were cool, just didn't want to do the whole long distance thing. They ended up going to the University of California so it wasn't really going to work."

"How long did you go out?" Tango asked automatically, "I mean if that's okay to ask? I know it may be bit of a sore spot, I hope I'm not-"

"Dude," Nursey laughed, "Chill."

Tango felt himself go red as he ducked his head, mumbling a sorry. 

"It's okay," Whiskey raised an eyebrow, "We only went out a couple months at best, wasn't super serious." Tango bit the inside of his cheek again, the team looking at him to ask another question, but he kept himself at bay. 

"So, uh, Tango, what about you?" Dex spoke up. _Just lie! Just lie!_

"I don't really do relationships." _Keep it cool! Just relax!_

"Oh!" Ransom replied, "I didn't know you were aromantic."

That would be great actually considering that's what the universe seemingly had in store for him, but alas he didn't want to lie. I mean what if he somehow tricked someone into going out with him, they'd totally call bullshit. 

"Er, no," He ducked his head, "I meant more along the lines of everyone else is aromantic towards me. Does that, like, make sense?" The team's confusion pushed him to keep talking. 

"I mean, people don't feel that way about me, like I'm not really the, er, wait. Like I talk a lot, and that can be annoying, I mean just ask Nursey. He can barley deal with me as a friend." Tango gave a forced laugh, "So, I'm not really dating material. Do you, uh, understand now?" 

"Dude, wait, I didn't mean it like-"

"No, Nursey, it's cool. It wasn't just you, I mean I think my longest relationship was what? Three _dates_?" Tango shrugged it off, but the room seemed tense, like they were all trying to figure out what would help him, but he knew better. Someone wasn't just gonna magically overlook his mannerisms, he wasn't going to grow out of it. Call him dramatic, but the thought of never finding someone, someone who loved him, hurt like hell.

He couldn't even look at Whiskey, to make matters worse. Yeah, like he could look at his crush after declaring nobody was going to want to actually date him. Lack of self confidence was not a turn on my friends, don't let any cliche love story tell you otherwise. 

"So, Lardo, what about you?" And, really, the team looked pleased that they didn't need to give a speech to the youngest member, though Tango was pretty sure Shitty would have the moment he said anything. However, that's how the rest of the night droned on, changing topics from relationships to hockey to food and back to hockey.

It was barley past midnight when Tango and Whiskey said their goodbyes to the team. The walk back to the dorm was uncomfortable, but Tango was in a slightly better mood. It had been a fun night after his little revelation. 

"So," Whiskey started, "You know all that.. _stuff_ you said back at the Haus, you don't really think that's true, right?" 

"Why would I say it if I didn't-"

"Wait, no, of course you, uh, let me rephrase that," Whiskey stumbled, "It isn't true, Tango. You're r-really actually great, and anyone with a brain could see that."

Tango blushed as Whiskey finished, stopping dead in his tracks. "You really think so?"

Whiskey nodded slowly, not meeting Tango's eyes, "I actually wanted to, uh, prove it to you," Whiskey visibly swallowed. "Do you want to, like, go out sometime?"

"Are you sure?" _Are you sure? Oh my fucking, did I seriously just-_

"Very, so what do you say?"

Tango bit the inside of his cheek before nodding, thinking now was not the time to ask anymore dumb questions.

"That would be great."

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and reviews loved !!


End file.
